


Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Cute Bilbo, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fireworks, Fluff, Kind Thorin, Kisses, Lazy - Freeform, Lollipops and Popsicles, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, So much hot kissing, Sweet, different, happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin loved the kisses he has with Bilbo. Every time when they kiss, it's different.</p>
<p> Short and cute ficlet.</p>
<p> Thilbo Bagginshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on fanfiction.net 
> 
> I love this Oneshot!

Kisses

x-x

Thorin loved the kisses he has with Bilbo. Every time when they kiss, it's different. Their first kiss, of course, had fireworks go off, literally. Right when Thorin bent down to take Bilbo's lips in his, Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, set off fireworks they were working with for Fourth of July. It was amazing.

And then the sweet kiss. While Thorin and Bilbo were dating, he found out that Bilbo loved lollipops and popsicles. Bilbo was licking a lollipop to death when he saw Thorin walking towards his house. So, he sprinted over to him, took the lollipop out of his mouth, and gave Thorin a full-on sweet kiss.

Next is the lazy kiss. Where they live, they get hot summers. And when you get hot summers, you get sweaty and then tired. In the end, you're too lazy to do anything. Thorin and Bilbo were lying on Bilbo's bedroom carpet, the nearby fan blowing their hair and papers. Bilbo looked at Thorin and his lips. Did I forget to say you can get bothered by the heat too? Bilbo stretched his body on top of Thorin's and planted a sloppy and slow kiss, which Thorin happily returned.

After that is the after sex kiss. First, let me say the sex between Thorin and Bilbo is absolutely heaven on their bed. Anyways, when sex is over with between them, it takes a while for their high to go down, so while it does, they kiss. This kiss contains the remaining effects of the sex that just went on. Both of them find it amazing and excuse having another round.

Finally, the "I love you" kiss. Anytime of the day, the lovers would say "I love you", and it always ended with a kiss. Thorin would slowly bend down and Bilbo would meet him halfway. Before their lips touched, they both lick their lips to make them moist, and then it would explode. The kiss would be slow, sexy and wet, making both of them hard and wanting more from the other.

Thorin hoped he would experience more. Right now, he's about to experience the "Will you marry me" kiss.

x-x

The End

Like? Hate? Review?


End file.
